When Siblings Fight
by TVGirl09
Summary: A new arrival from the future brings terrifying news for Chris. Coming behind her is the one person Chris fears. Can he overcome his fears or will he fall. Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed or Chris would still be alive.
1. New Arrivals Bringing News

When Siblings Fight

New Arrivals Bringing News

She stumbled into the manor through a portal and the sisters gasped and stood up. The girl walked forward a few steps before the portal closed and she collapsed to her knees then to her stomach.

"Leo," Piper yelled as they stepped forward. They were shocked. The person was a teen who looked almost identical to Piper except she was covered in blood.

"What?" he asked orbing in to see them bending over a body. However he wasn't the only one.

"Melinda," Chris yelled as he orbed in. "Don't do this to me sis."

"Move," Leo said healing her, everyone surprised by the pain on Chris's face.

Slowly the girl they now knew to be Mel's wounds healed and her eyes fluttered open. They were the same shade as Christopher's.

"Wyatt's coming," Mel said sitting up.

"Here, now?" Chris asked and everyone saw the fear.

"Na, I mean in ten years, yes, now. Why else would I nearly kill myself to get you a message Christopher," Melinda spat.

"Mel, relax, I'll stop him if I have to," Chris said and they all jumped at the words.

"You know you can't, you care too much, you still see him as the little boy you hero worshipped, not the evil tyrannical monster he has become," Mel said and they all saw Chris flinch.

"That's not fair Mel," Chris said.

"Life's not fair Christopher, something you never understood. That's something the oh-so-special twice-blessed brat made me learn from birth while he spoiled you and trained you like you were his own little lieutenant or something. Hell, when he took over the world he wanted you to be his second-in-command," Melinda spat.

Everyone else stood back and watched this sibling argument, trying not to laugh at how different Chris seemed with her.

Just then Melinda looked up, her stance rigid and cold.

"He's behind me," she whispered and they all noticed the only male behind her was Leo.

"Mel, hold your temper, don't blow him up," Chris whispered.

"Why not," she asked but they all saw his steady glare and she sighed. "Fine, I won't blow the bastard up. Happy?"

"Mel, when will Wyatt arrive?" Christopher asked.

"Full moon, two days," Mel whispered and Chris sighed as he pinched his nose.

The sisters were all shocked by the interactions.

"Piper, should we throw him out again and her with him?" Paige asked and Melinda looked up dangerously.

"You kicked him out?" Mel asked the anger in her voice obvious.

"Melinda, think before you speak. Hold back," Chris said and she glared at him.

"After all you've done for the family they kick you out. You clean up after Wyatt's failings for years and all they ever do is yell at you for it. I'm sick of them, and they've been dead for eight years. You know Chris, orb me out of here," Melinda said grabbing his arm.

They all stood there stunned by what she'd just revealed. They were dead in the future.


	2. A Sibling Talk and Family Confrontations

When Siblings Fight

A Sibling Talk and A Family Confrontation

Chris orbed into P3 and stepped away from his sister. Instinctively he reached out and slapped her in the back of the head.

"Ouch," she complained as she rubbed where he hit. "You know, surviving the future requires all the brain cells I can muster so I'd appreciate you not going and killing them all."

"Grow up Mel," Chris said going to his cot and pulling a big box from beneath it. He carried it over to her and sat it on the bar next to her.

"I did," Mel said and Chris turned to look at her, noticing how worn out she did look. "I took up the role as leader of the resistance in your stead, kept Wyatt's tyrannical rule in check. Up until two weeks ago we were winning the battle against him. Then several of our spies died leaving us completely blind to his attacks. Now the resistance on the verge of falling and Wyatt's gotten ballsy enough to attack you here."

"Language Mel, we may live in hell but there's no reason to swear," Chris said and she smiled.

"You're the only one of us who ever listened to mom when she lectured us on swearing," Mel said. She was about to say something when she paled. He feared the worst and turned but laughed when he saw what she was looking at.

She was her mother's daughter.

"I'll get it," he laughed as he grabbed a nearby magazine and rolled it up before whacking a small spider that was hanging on a web.

"Thanks Christopher," she whispered before looking away ashamed.

"I never understood it," he said, deciding to tease her some, "you can fight and torture demons but an itsy-bitsy spider and you run for the hills. I don't understand you."

His sister didn't think it was funny. She glared at him before twisting her hand just so causing his left foot to fly backward knocking him to his knees.

"Don't mess with me Christopher," she threatened but he could see it was a hollow threat.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, pull down my pants again in public and show my boxers?" he asked and she laughed remembering the incident just as well as he did.

"I was thinking more along the lines of physical torture but embarrassment torture sounds better," she laughed as they both sensed orbing and turned to see Leo and the sisters standing in the doorway.

--

They were looking straight at them when they formed, like they'd sensed them.

"So, who are you two, really?" Piper demanded, not beating around the bush.

"Subtle, real subtle, that's why I like you," the girl named Melinda said sarcastically and Piper and Paige both had to hold back the urge to hurt the little brat.

"Mel," Chris said, his tone warning and patronizing at the same time.

"Fine, I'll behave," Mel said as she plopped down on a bar stool as her hand roamed towards a box that sat on the bar.

"Who are you?" Leo asked this time. "Why have you come back and I don't give us that line about stopping Wyatt from turning evil cause we're not buying it for an instant."

"Of course you wouldn't," Melinda spat as she stood up, anger raging on her face. "No way mister, I'm-so-special-lets-take-over-the-world-after-school-on-Friday-just-before-I do-my-homework would ever go evil. Nah, to unbelievable. Trust me, the legacy of the Charmed Ones becomes soiled. Anyone, anywhere with the last name Halliwell - magical or not – changes there last name because they don't want to be associated to your family. Then again the witch concentration camps for his resistance are everywhere, as are human concentration camps, both of which are around solely to kill the resistance. Trust me, Elders, Whitelighters, and most other good magic have been killed off by now."

Piper stepped forward and slapped Melinda and Christopher lost his cool. He'd stood by and listened to his sister's rant and the Charmed Ones accuse him of different things but that was the last straw. Nobody hurt his sister, ever!

"You ever touch her again and I will make you regret it," Chris said, knowing he couldn't kill her but torture wasn't out of the question.

"Chris," his sister gasped, obviously shocked.

The others stood there with their mouths gaping in surprise.

"What, I'm tired of being treated like something you'd find on the bottom of your shoe. Their son is coming to either drag us back to the future where he will torture us but not grant us death or kill us here. Either way we need to be prepared for a battle, Mel, grab the box and be careful with it. We are leaving. Have a nice life," Chris spat as he stepped towards his sister.

"About damn time Christopher, it's good to have our leader back," she said laughing as she grabbed the box and carried it. "Good luck, trust me, you'll need it within four years."

With that the two orbed out, surprising everyone but somehow masking there trail making them impossible to track.


	3. Early Arrivals and Secrets Revealed

_[Okay, so here it is. I know you've been asking for it. Wyatt's arrival.]_

When Siblings Fight

Early Arrivals and Secrets Revealed

Chris stood there on the bridge with the box opened. His sister examined the multitude of potions and pulled out a white one out nodding.

"Nice, Piper's exploding potion that scalds flesh – my favorite," she said slightly sadistic and he laughed. She glared at him and it made him laugh harder remembering all the times Piper had given him the same glare since his arrival.

"I know, that's why I had it in their, a little reminder of home," he said laughing, probably sounding like a loon or something.

"Yeah, hey, where's the darkness shroud potion you always carry into battles when you're along?" Melinda asked and he pulled it out of a hidden little pouch he had sewn into his jacket.

"Rule number one, always be prepared," he said as he also pulled out an atheme which he had strapped to his leg, hidden by his blue jeans.

"One Atheme, Christopher, you've gotten sloppy," Melinda said but she stopped. Both looked in the direction of the manor sensing it. They both paled dangerously as they grabbed potions.

--

"That bitch accused our son of being evil," Piper spat as she paced the attic. Her sisters and Leo all stood by watching her worried. She was pissed off but they didn't know what to do.

"I know Piper, we were there," Paige said and Piper glared at her sister. None of them noticed the portal open in the wall or a tall blonde haired man dressed all in black step through.

He watched till Piper finally noticed him.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded and everyone turned to look at him. He grinned evilly but there was something so familiar about him.

"Why, mom, that hurts my feelings," Wyatt said sarcastically before waving his hands sending them flying into a wall.

"Wyatt?" Phoebe asked as she finally sat up, the others all in shock over what he had just done.

"Yes Aunt Phoebe, now, tell me where my pesky siblings are," Wyatt demanded and everyone glanced at each other confused.

"Siblings?" Piper asked.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You know, a loud mouthed arachnophobic teenager with an itchy trigger – or should I say potion finger and a neurotic twenty-one-year-old with a death wish. Sound familiar?" Wyatt asked and the sisters and Leo gasped realizing who he met.

They were stunned silent till Piper spoke up. "I slapped my own daughter," Piper said in a soft disgusted voice.

"You what?" Wyatt growled as he picked her up and held her by her throat. Before anyone could do anything they heard orbs one moment and in the next Piper was falling in the same instant Chris was throwing Wyatt across the room.

The sisters looked up to see two standing against one, sibling against sibling. A battle was about to start but who would be victorious?


	4. Sibling against Sibling, good vs evil

When Siblings Fight

Sibling against Sibling, Good vs. Evil

"Hello Chris," Wyatt said as he stood there, ready for a fight, his stance almost identical to the stances of the other two.

"Hello Wyatt," Melinda said.

"Wyatt, leave, now," Christopher said. "I promised Mom I wouldn't hurt you but if you force my hand I will."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you never did learn when to hang your head in defeat did you, Christopher?" Wyatt retorted and Chris snorted indignantly.

"This coming from the man who thinks he's superior to everyone and everything he comes into contact. If that isn't a megalomaniac complex then I'm not sure what is," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Please, megalomaniac doesn't explain that narcissistic sociopath, I mean come on, he tortures for fun. What kind of sicko does that?" Melinda continued. From Wyatt's face they could tell they were making him angry.

"True," Christopher said. The sisters and Leo sat back watching in awe. They weren't even fighting but it was obvious they were related just by their personalities.

"This is getting boring," Wyatt said but his voice showed he was more aggravated then anything. Wyatt waved his hand and the two siblings went flying backwards.

The siblings fell with a thud and the sisters went to get up but Mel motioned for them to stay back.

"That's cheating Wyatt," Melinda said in a tone that patronized much in the same way Piper did.

"There's no such thing as Cheaters Melinda, only those who are willing to do anything to get what they want," Wyatt said as he through an energy ball at her. She rolled then waved her hands at him. Something invisible hit him in the chest like an explosion and he stumbled backwards; just long enough for the two good siblings to stand up.

Chris tossed the blackness Potion at Wyatt's feet before running to the sisters with Mel not far behind. They could Hear Wyatt coughing and choking but they couldn't worry about that.

They led the sisters downstairs to the basement. Melinda closed the door behind her as they ran.

"Why are we down here?" Piper asked and Melinda sighed as Christopher rolled his eyes.

"Fight where you're strongest, we know the Spiritual Nexus better than we know ourselves. While Wyatt was being taught by Leo to be an elder in training, the powerful twice-blessed one, we were down here training ourselves with the help of the nexus," Christopher explained.

"Now, into a corner with you guys, we can't risk you accidentally getting killed. If things get to messy and you are in danger I want you guys to orb out and go somewhere, anywhere, else. Where's little Wyatt?" Melinda said suddenly noticing he wasn't there.

"With Daryl and Shelia," Piper said and Melinda nodded.

"Okay, Leo, orb Piper out if it gets messy and Paige, orb Phoebe out. Okay, good, hide," Melinda said, not even waiting for them to answer.

The sisters and Leo hid in the shadows, protected by thin, measly boxes. Christopher and Melinda stood directly over the Nexus as they waited. After a few lingering moments The basement door opened and light shined down on the two siblings.

The only sound to be heard was Wyatt's footsteps coming down the stairs, slowly. He was moving so slow you could imagine him being apart of some cheesy horror flick. When he reached the bottom he threw out his hand and a wave of energy came out of his palm. It was heading straight for Melinda who put up a bright orange force field which seemed to absorb his attack.

Christopher reached out and kicked at Wyatt. Wyatt was still to far away to be physically hit but energy was emitted from the move and it struck Wyatt. Wyatt fell sideways, shocked by the move.

"You two have been hiding powers from me," Wyatt growled, sounding strangely impressed.

"Hell ya we have," Melinda said waving her hands and this time the explosion didn't hit his chest but hit the side of his head, blowing his ear off. He screamed as it bled.

He then turned to her as Chris shoved him backwards telekinetically, throwing him into the stairs. The bottom of the stairs smashed as he flew into them. Slowly the two separated and walked to opposite ends of him but both staying several feet away for safety reasons.

"Give up Wyatt," Chris ordered.

"How the hell do you have so much power?" Wyatt demanded looking at them. "You aren't the prophesized ones. You shouldn't be this powerful."

"We don't like power, we don't use power like you," Melinda said. "And trust me, we could have taken you out long ago if we had really wanted to big brother, but we wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, do as our brother says or you will find out the full extent of our powers."

"Never," he yells as he waves his hand and she goes flying, exploding into a hundred orbs before forming just before her physical form slams into the wall. She falls down unconscious.

"Mel," Chris yells before glaring viciously at Wyatt. "Now you've done it. I'm not holding back this time."

He raises his hand out and everyone gasps as he uses a specific offensive elder power, lightning.

After a few moments of zapping Wyatt into submission Chris stops and runs to Melinda.

"Come on sis," he whispers. The sisters and Leo come out. Leo goes to heal her but notices there is something else wrong with her besides the hit she'd just sustained.

"What's wrong with her?" Leo asks and Chris snorts.

"If you haven't noticed, Mel can't orb. She's the only half breed alive who can't. She can heal though. Somehow she can do what most can't but it cost her the ability to orb. When he hit her he forced her body to orb on its own which could kill her," Chris said and the others gasped. "You use to tell her she was defective."

There was no hiding the anger in his voice. With that out in the open he glanced over at Wyatt to see a puddle of blood starting to encase his brother's head.

"Is he dead," Phoebe finally asked and Chris shook his head.

"I could never kill him on my own. Melinda was right about me always trying to find the good in him. I can't kill him as long as I still search for the good," Christopher said before turning back to his sister who was starting to move.

"Damn, did anyone get the license of that brat who hit me," Melinda asked before sitting up.

"Funny," Christopher said as she glanced at Wyatt.

"You tapped into your elder side I see," Melinda said and Chris nodded. "How bad are the side-effects?"

"Hurts like a bitch and I'm exhausted but I can still fight," he said as the others looked confused.

Just then they all heard a grunt and turned to see Wyatt coming too.

"Let's go," Melinda said as she and Christopher stood in unison, each move a mirror image of the other.

Melinda and Chris both stood there ready to fight wondering how they were going to end this battle without someone dying…


	5. A Little Thing Called the Truth

When Siblings Fight

A Little Thing Called the Truth

Piper stood there watching her two standing there facing there brother who was laying on the ground bleeding but moving. She felt proud and slightly sick as she watched the determined looks on their faces. Something about the whole situation was disturbing.

However, that was when she realized she didn't even know when Chris was born. She'd just celebrated her birthday a week ago and he'd known it but she didn't even know when his was.

As she sat there she watched Wyatt get on all fours, energy radiating off of him. She saw her children pale as Mel grabbed Chris's arm.

"Orb, now," Chris yelled in their direction. Paige orbed instantly but when Leo went to grab her she pulled away.

"I'm not leaving my children alone," Piper said. Just then there was a loud noise and Piper turned to see a force field form around her and Leo as Chris and Mel jumped in their direction. That was just mere moments before Wyatt released a loud of energy destroying everything in his vicinity like an explosion.

Piper gasped at the mayhem her little boy had just caused. After a moment the force field fell.

"Mel, come on, wake-up," Chris muttered and Piper looked to see Mel laying in his arm, unconscious and dangerously pale.

"What's wrong, can I heal her?" Leo asked and Chris shook his head.

"That explosion, it drains powers as well as destroys. Since it touched her barrier it drained her powers leaving her vulnerable," Chris whispered. "Get out of here, we'll follow behind."

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Wyatt teased. Neither party spoke as they orbed out and Piper wondered how come Wyatt didn't sense them.

--

"We're safe," Chris said as they reformed in some old tired looking cave.

"How did we get here, I was aiming for P3," Leo asked and Chris glanced at him warily.

"I altered your orbing path to here. This place is a lot safer than P3 anyways. He doesn't know about it plus if you look around you'll find some charms Mel and I blessed which have kept this place off Wyatt's sensors. Besides, no one can get here who hasn't been here before and is welcome," Chris explained.

"Why do you guys even have this place to start with?" Phoebe asked and Chris turned to her.

"This is one of the headquarters of the Resistance against Wyatt. In the future this will be Mel's sector or the Resistance to run and maintain," Chris said as he carried his sister over to a nearby stone and laid her down on it.

"You two, when did you start doing everything yourself? Where were we?" Piper demanded and Chris stiffened.

"You guys weren't around, lets leave it at that and everything happened by the time I was sixteen, Mel was thirteen and Wyatt was seventeen – nearly eighteen," Chris said as he turned back to his sister who was beginning to stir.

"We need to send Wyatt back, we need to block his path," Mel whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Do we have enough Power?" Christopher asked and Mel sat up slowly.

"Of course we do," Mel encouraged, "Together, our powers out rank his but separately we are weaker than him."

"What do you mean by that?" Paige asked and Mel chuckled.

"Let's put it to you this way. Together you're the Charmed Ones, your more powerful than Wyatt is. However, separate even one of you from the others and you become weaker. You're no match for Wyatt. Well the same is true with Christopher and Me. Together we are stronger than him but apart we are weaker," Melinda explained.

"Growing up we always held back. We used basic powers, never showing our true strengths. However, we are a lot stronger than most people think," Christopher said.

"Let's go get him," Melinda said moving to stand up. She did end up standing but she eventually swayed and fell back down into a sitting position.

"You can't even stand, you're not going anywhere," Christopher said. The others stood there watching him, realizing he was acting just like Piper did whenever her sisters were hurt.

"But," Melinda began but Chris put up a hand to stop her.

"No Mel, I won't loose you too, we will wait for you to regain strength," Chris said without thinking.

"You won't loose her too?" Leo asked stepping forward, "What are we all dead?"

Neither one responded but their silence spoke volumes. The sisters all gasped while Leo stood there silent and in shock.

That's when Piper started crying and she stepped forward. "How old where you… when I died?" Piper asked, her voice choking on sobs slightly.

"I… I can't tell you that, future consequences," Christopher said. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"You died in front of him on his fourteenth birthday; I was eleven at the time. A bunch of demons attacked and we were all hurt really bad. I was unconscious. Chris called for you Leo but like always you were to busy for him," Melinda said. "She died while he called for you. He nearly died himself if I hadn't gotten to him in time."

"MELINDA!" Chris screamed at her and they all were in shock. "Does the concept of Future consequences not mean anything to you?"

"Chris, somebody in this family has to be blunt. Leo was a bastard to both of us, remember. Besides, she asked you a question, I was going to give her the truth," Melinda said. "So sue me for telling Piper the blatant truth even if it hurts."

"I'm sorry, you were both too young," Piper said as the tears rolled freely.

"Talk to the mama's boy, me, I never had a problem being alone but he was your special little helper," Melinda said shrugging almost nonchalantly.

"Melinda, would you shut up," Chris said getting annoyed.

"Make me," Melinda said standing up unstably so that she could look him straight in the eye.

He shook his head and sighed. "Your actions have a way of getting me into trouble," Chris said shaking his head.

"That's why you love me," she said giving him a fake smile then they both laughed surprising all of the adults.

"I'm a little lost; just a few seconds ago these two looked like they were going to kill each other and now they're laughing. I think I missed something big," Paige said and everyone else just nodded.

"When all you have is one other person you learn to switch your emotions, to always love and protect no matter what they do and saw," Melinda said smiling.

"We grew up a duo. Wyatt _allowed_ us to lag behind him but he never really cared about us. We learned early on you either move out of his way or you get rolled over," Christopher said and the others looked at them with pitying eyes.

"What, don't pity us. We told you what happened, a little thing I like to call the truth. I know, a novel concept but still," Mel said laughing before turning back to Chris, her face serious. "You ready to fight."

"Lets go," Chris said as they grabbed hands and orbed out ready to face Wyatt.

_[I know, I'm evil. Another chapter down and another closer to the end. Thanks for all of the reviews. TVGirl09]_


	6. The Beginning of the end, Part One

When Siblings Fight

Beginning of the End – Part One

Christopher orbed into the manor after sensing his brother. He sensed his sister standing beside him, ready for the attack.

"Well, the suns out, I'd say either this is the perfect day for taking down evil or it's a perfect day to die… either way, lets get this over with," Melinda muttered and he scoffed.

"What a thing to say," Chris said sighing as he rolled his eyes before muttering to himself. "Little sisters, can't live with them, but you can't live without them."

"You also can't kill us… I think someone should have given Wyatt that little memo," Melinda said.

"Very true," Chris said nodding when they sensed it. Somebody orbed.

Melinda spun around her leg coming out and connecting with someone. They heard a grunt and looked to see the sisters and Leo standing there, Paige rubbing her stomach.

"That hurt," Paige whined before straightening up.

"You guys need to leave," Chris said seriously.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people like that Paige," Melinda said and Chris glared at his sister.

"Hey, we just came here to give you back-up. We're not letting you get yourself killed," Leo said and Chris and Mel scoffed at his words in unison. They looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. Remembering all the times he'd said something about them about Wyatt then turn around and helped him. They had learned long ago not to trust him. What would change that now?

Internally both siblings knew that this Leo wasn't the same jack-ass who had sold them out to Wyatt time after time till they could no longer trust him to be there for them. Yet those feelings still remained.

"Go away, it's not like you cared in the fu…" Mel began but was cut off when she went flying into a nearby wall.

They all looked to see Wyatt standing on the stairs, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Mel, talking out of turn again. I thought I had that whipped out of you," Wyatt snarled and Chris sensed his sister's fear. At that feeling Chris felt all the anger he'd ever had amplified.

His sister was terrified and he was pretty sure from that smug look on his brother's face he was enjoying her fear. He'd hurt their family again and again. She was his best friend and he'd do anything to keep her safe.

Chris held out his hand and lightning shot from him. Wyatt barely dodged and a huge hole appeared in the wall.

"Christopher, nice trick, now see mine," Wyatt said waving his had at Chris and the others, sending them flying backwards with another energy blast, similar though not exactly identical to the one downstairs.

"Chris, I hit high and you hit from the side?" Mel asked as the sister's stepped forward, ready for this battle, praying that they didn't have to kill him.

With those words he knew her plan. Chris stood back and lowered his head. He felt himself get weak and then magic took over.

He looked up to see himself standing beside Wyatt, his physical body standing in between his family.

"Wyatt, you really need to shave," Chris said before kicking his brother in the gut, shocking the oh-so-powerful twice-blessed boy.

Mel ran towards them then jumped in the air. However, she didn't come down but levitated into a kick which connected with Wyatt's head. Wyatt stumbled backwards and Chris grabbed his brother's shirt and flung him over the railing. Wyatt landed below with a thud.

Then Chris reentered his own body. When he looked up again he saw his sister looking at him quizzically.

"That was too easy," she muttered and he had to agree. Something wasn't right. Wyatt was one of the most powerful being on the planet. That shouldn't have been that easy.

"I agree," he muttered and even the sister's looked at Wyatt skeptically knowing it was way to easy.

"Search your powers, what do your powers tell you?" his sister asked and Chris shrugged.

"They haven't been reliable since I arrived," Chris said and Mel looked at him.

"You've been suppressing again, Christopher," Melinda said before stepping towards him. "Focus."

Chris did as he was told yet nothing came, no flashes. It didn't help when his mom whispered not so quietly.

"What's he doing?"

"Trying to channel his precognitive powers into a vision, now, shut up," Mel said and he held back a smile. He could already imagine Piper's face angry.

Then he got something. It was vague, clips of images really. It was all jumbled and hard to decipher. Still, he saw something.

'_Lightning striking Wyatt forcefully. Mel bleeding in his arms. Piper holding baby Wyatt while Big Wyatt moved towards them menacingly. Chris standing there with his uninjured sister as they both held out their hands. There was pebbles from the beach underneath their feet as the tide came in. They were bleeding, as Leo ran towards them. The sister's were smiling as they stood in the attic.'_

Without more information he couldn't get a clear picture. However, he could infer that Wyatt was in fact alive.

"He's alive," Chris said, his eyes flying open. "Move."

Wyatt grumbled as his hand shot out and an energy ball came in their direction. Chris waved his hand and it flew into the grandfather clock.

"We just fixed that," everyone heard Piper grumble disgruntled.

"Get over it," Mel snapped before Chris and Mel lunged at Wyatt in unison. Chris punched Wyatt in the face, shocking their older brother.

"Mel, be nice to Piper," Chris snapped as Wyatt swung at him then pulled his hand back to punch at Mel.

Chris grabbed Wyatt's arm and pulled it down forcefully. Wyatt grunted in pain before Chris's arm caught on fire from a mini fireball.

"Chris, stop playing around," Mel snapped as Phoebe leapt through the air and kicked Wyatt in the chest, catching him well off of his guard.

"Thanks," Chris said, appreciating how much doing that to her full grown nephew must have hurt.

"Way to go aunt Phebes," Mel laughed before going down into the splits, wrapping her legs around Wyatt's ankles and rolling. Wyatt collapsed instantly as he gasped in surprise. Chris nodded impressed with the increase of his sister's skills. Internally he knew these thoughts, if viewed by any outside force, would appear really weird, but ordinary for his time period.

"New moves?" he asked and Mel nodded smiling.

"The resistance, what's left, decided dirty moves were better assets than earlier believed under your rule," Mel laughed and he smiled.

"You never fought fair anyways Mel," Chris laughed and she just nodded as she dodged a swipe at her with Wyatt's fist.

"Mind on the battle," Piper ordered as she shook her head and stepped forward with Leo and Paige beside her. "Wyatt, what ever happened to you, I promise we will change. But this version of you is lost to us. I'm sorry son."

"Not as sorry as you will be," Wyatt spat before something sharp appeared in his hand.

It took a moment for Chris's vision of Mel to flash in his brain. It was in that moment that Wyatt threw it at Mel. It crashed into her gut with a thud and she stumbled backwards.

"No," Chris yelled, all thoughts gone. All he felt was the need to protect his sister, damn the cost. He held up his hand and lightning flew from it, brighter and stronger than anything he'd ever generated before.

Leo and the sister's stared at him shocked as he used his powers. He fueled that lightning with all of the emotions Wyatt had ever made him feel; all the pain, love, anger, loathing, hatred, joy, fear, and depression. Wyatt stumbled back, trying to raise his force field but it was useless against Chris.

Chris stepped forward, wanting the bastard dead. Wyatt knelt there crumbling. Chris felt at a loss. His rational mind was no longer in control of his actions and it scared him. Then, one voice broke through the fog. One voice brought back all reality to his lost control, the understanding of what he was about to do.

"Christopher, don't, not like this, not alone," He heard a wet and weak voice whisper and it was enough. Chris lowered his hands. As he did all of the damage he'd done to his brother became apparent.

Wyatt was covered with blisters, bleeding wounds; some of his skin was charred black. It made Chris sick. He knew there had been many times he, himself, had looked like that. The fact he'd inflicted those wounds tore him up.

His brother looked at him obviously afraid but there was also that light in his eyes showing he now believed Chris was a real challenge. With that a set of dark orbs left.

That's when Chris turned and sprinted back to Mel who was leaning against one of the tables. He grabbed her bleeding figure in his arms and tried not to cry.

Leo leaned over and held his hands over her.

"It won't work," Chris whispered looking at the dagger in her stomach, sick. He knew that blade well. "This dagger is enchanted so that only powers to match Wyatt's own healing powers could reverse the damage done by it. The only living being with that kind of power, other than Wyatt that is, is the one who needs healing."

With that Chris began to cry…

--

_TBC…_

_--_

_[I know, I'm evil. I hope everyone liked it so far. If anyone has any suggestions, comments, or questions just review, I listen. There is still a little left before the end. Thanks for reading and commenting. TVGirl09]_


	7. Family Discussion

When Siblings Fight

Family Discussions

"_It won't work," Chris whispered looking at the dagger in her stomach, sick. He knew that blade well. "This dagger is enchanted so that only powers to match Wyatt's own healing powers could reverse the damage done by it. The only living being with that kind of power, other than Wyatt that is, is the one who needs healing."_

_With that Chris began to cry…_

--

Mel heard the words but she knew it wasn't true. She knew it. She opened her mouth. She and Chris had the book memorized by heart by now so she knew what she was doing.

"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine," Mel gasped as the pain racked her body. Yet she forced herself to continue, "Let our powers cross the line."

Chris understood and muttered quietly. "I offer up this gift to share, switch the powers through the air." With that they felt the same magic and she looked and knew Chris had felt it too.

"Think of love, of calm, then let it flow through you," Mel whispered as a black outline began to form in her vision. That was never good, especially not with a wound as severe as hers was.

She steadied her breathing and watched as he focused as best as he could. He wasn't doing it right, she knew that much.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and closed her eyes, praying this ridiculous plan she'd just summoned in her mind would work. Then she held his hand as she orbed to the beach, the same beach she and Chris had gone with their aunt Paige to after Piper's funeral. Lying beneath them she felt the little pebbles she remembered.

This was the cove they'd found when their aunt's back had been turned so that she could argue with her husband once more.

"Mel, no," Chris gasped, understanding what she was doing. "Don't do this, don't die on me." With that he leaned forward into her shirt which was blood stained.

She didn't even have to open his eyes to feel the magic begin working. Light and warmth surrounding her and she smiled. It took a couple of moments of him sobbing before she had enough strength to open her eyes.

"Now, now, Chris, we Halliwell's don't cry, we get even," Mel said, using that phrase Wyatt had used as an anthem when they were younger. He sat up and looked at her, blood on his face. She couldn't help but laugh.

Just then the others decided to make a grand entrance and she could help but roll her eyes.

"Late as ever Leo," Mel said sarcastically before she stood up and walked into the ocean, hoping to clean off some of the blood. Chris followed her.

"Okay, what the hell did Leo do to make you two hate him so much?" Piper demanded stepping forward and Mel saw the same anger and frustration on Piper's face that she saw mirrored on Chris's face half the time.

"He was always too busy for us, never came down when we called but always when Wyatt did, more or less told us that Wyatt was the heir while we were the spares, after Mom died Leo disappeared only ever visiting Wyatt," Mel spat.

Before Mel knew what was happening Piper splashed into the water she was in and pulled her close. She froze.

Chris's eyes were wide with shock at the sight.

"I'm so sorry," with that Piper pulled away and turn to look at Chris before she spoke again. "Both of you. You both must have been so young and we treated you both horribly since you arrived. Can you ever forgive us?"

There was so much pain and hope on Piper's face that Mel couldn't help but remember Piper before they called her Piper. They remembered her when they called her Mom.

It was almost too much for her to bare.

"You… you didn't know," Chris stammered and Mel knew he was slightly intimidated by this family moment. He'd never been good with emotional moments or the whole family thing.

"The only thing I ask is that on Chris's fourteenth birthday, when that demon clan shimmers in, you take Chris's arm and orb out. Don't try and fight it, don't die like you did last time," Mel said before Chris rushed through the knee high water to cover her mouth.

"Mel, future consequences," Chris whined and she smiled beneath his hand.

"I promise," Piper said and Mel turned to Chris with a cocky smirk on her face. She could tell it just irked him.

"Smile Chrissie, Piper's going to survive past your fourteenth birthday," Mel said and Chris rolled his eyes.

"You never understood did you," Chris whispered shaking his head. "If someone's destined to die, even we can't change that. You may have just saved her that time but that doesn't mean she won't die some other way."

Mel made her mouth in the shape of an 'O' before she shrugged.

"Maybe it wasn't her time, maybe it was. Either way, we'll get a little more time, even if it's just a few hours," Mel said and she saw Chris gave up. He smiled too, at even the prospect.

Piper grabbed Mel gently by the arm and led her off a little ways and Mel felt the hesitation.

"Mel?" Chris asked worried and Mel held up a hand.

"If she gets too rowdy I'll just figure out what abilities you have, exactly," Mel laughed and Chris nodded, still nervous.

They walked off into the distance, a little ways away. Then Piper turned to her, tears in her eyes.

"How old were you, when I died?" Piper asked, her voice hesitant.

"Eleven," Mel whispered looking away to see Chris was ignoring the aunts and Leo who were trying to talk to him.

"You were so young. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed a mother," Piper sighed before looking at her, forcing Mel to involuntarily look into her mother's brown eyes. "I will find a way this time. Nothing will stop me."

"That's good, because Gramps giving the sex talk, not something anyone should ever have to go through," Mel laughed as she scrunched up her nose. Piper tried to hold back a laugh but that was just too good. She snorted causing everyone too look there way.

Mel turned and walked to Chris who looked at her curiously.

"Gramps and _the_ talk," Mel said and Chris's face turned the brightest shade of crimson Mel had ever seen.

"Priceless," Chris muttered and Mel nodded.

"I'm lost," Phoebe muttered.

"Imagine Victor, giving a thirteen-year-old girl, his granddaughter none-the-less, the sex talk, mumbling and stumbling the whole way. It was so humiliating and I so wish we would have had a camera that day," Chris laughed before covering his mouth when he realized what he just said.

"Wow," Paige laughed, "We got future information out of Chris and there was no blood shed involved."

"Chris has never been a very chatty guy. Getting anything from him has always been like pulling teeth. It only got worse after Wyatt went evil," Mel said before turning to her brother. "I think we should get our powers back in order."

He nodded and they began chanting once more. When the spell was back Chris orbed and smiled.

"It's good to be back," he said and she looked at him. There eyes met and they had that look. They knew what had to be done, if they were going to keep living then Wyatt had to be stopped… PERMANENTLY!

--

_[Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. There is only one chapter left and maybe an epilogue afterwards. I hoped people liked it. Thanks for reading, even if you didn't, and thanks everyone who reviewed. TVGirl09]_


	8. The Beginning of the End, Part Two

When Siblings Fight

Beginning of the End

The family stood around laughing and smiling. It felt good. Chris knew in his heart it wouldn't last, it never did. Still, in that moment, he felt whole, like he had a family again.

However, much too soon the laughing stopped and a feeling of anxiousness settled over them. His sister finally broke up the awkward silence.

"Well, time to swap powers back," she said before she cast the first half of the spell. He finished it off and then he orbed to the other side of her. She smiled at him and he hoped everything would be okay.

"So, what are we going to do?" Paige finally asked and Mel shrugged.

"Who knows," Mel said sounding bored. "Chris and I never really have a plan when we go into battle. We always wing it."

"You need a plan," Leo said and both Chris and Mel rolled their eyes in sync.

"I'm sorry, but we've been doing this our way since we were kids and we are still alive so something must be working. Besides, what's the use of having a plan when things never go the way you expected them too anyways. Be flexible and you stay alive, stick to a plan you die," Mel said and Chris nodded.

"That's the way we always lived," he agreed.

"I have to agree with them," Paige muttered and they smirked.

"You always did think our fighting strategy worked better than almost every plan you guys had made while we were growing up," Mel acknowledged, "after you were finally gotten out of the stone of course, three and a half years after the titan's incident that is."

"That explains that little 'lie' about her dying you told us in the beginning," Phoebe muttered and Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes. It felt good. Then a part of his scattered premonition filled his mind.

At that moment he felt a wave of powers and turned to see Wyatt orb in. He tensed up and he felt his sister at his side. They habitually stepped in front of the others, protecting them from Wyatt.

"Finally, I found you. Now let's get this over with. I've got meetings in the future to get back too," Wyatt growled as he tossed an energy ball at them. Chris pushed Piper and Paige out of the way while Mel pushed Leo and Phoebe down.

Chris glanced up and waved his hands. Wyatt flew backwards into a nearby rock. Then he glanced at Mel who nodded. He orbed with Piper and Paige while Mel whispered in Leo's ears so he could orb the others out.

They appeared in the manor attic. Chris tossed a piece of chalk at his sister as they both quickly put the triquetra on the wall.

At that instant there was orbing and little Wyatt appeared before them. He smiled and Chris instantly paled. Little Wyatt had been in his vision. Chris watched as Piper picked him up and older Wyatt orbed in sending everyone else flying across the room.

"Damn Wyatt, I didn't know you liked theatric entrances we would have signed you up for drama club in high school," Mel growled as she got to her feet which he'd knocked her from.

"Funny Melinda," Wyatt snapped back as he looked around. His eyes instantly rested on his younger form. A wicked smile crossed his lips. "I could always just take little me to keep you from corrupting him."

With that Wyatt stepped towards Piper and little Wyatt, menace in his every movement. He looked at their mother dangerously and Chris remembered this from the vision. Instinctively he flung his hand out sending Wyatt flying into a nearby wall.

"You'll pay for that you little brat," Wyatt growled. This time he didn't aim at Chris but he flung an energy ball at Piper.

"No," Chris yelled as he waved his hand sending it spiraling into the dollhouse replica of the manor.

"Hey," Piper yelled. "Try not to destroy the manor."

Wyatt, Mel, and Chris chuckled at their mother while Mel waved her hands at Wyatt. There was an explosion against his chest. She hit him again and again while Chris stood back and used his powers to astral project himself behind his brother.

"Hey," Chris said before he lunged a blade in his brother's back. Wyatt growled and Chris went flying backwards into a wall. His head cracked and he felt warmth but he didn't have time to think.

Wyatt tossed a fire ball at Chris's stasis body and the moment it hit him he went flying backwards. His astral form was dragged back to his body against his will. He growled as he became conscious.

Slowly he found his feet, his head spinning but he ignored it. He'd had worse. He stepped forward and Mel ran to his side. Instinctively they closed their eyes. Chris felt the power swirl around them.

Their mouths moved silently in sync. He felt the power.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt demanded as Chris opened his eyes. Wyatt flinched and Chris threw his brother backwards with the use of only his eyes. There was a portal open but Wyatt caught himself. "You think you'll get me in there like that, please."

Piper stepped forward and waved her hands. Chris watched as Wyatt was blown backwards, right into the portal they had opened. The two Halliwells stopped chanting and it automatically closed.

"Thank you," Chris said before falling to his knees.

"Chris," Leo called running towards his side. His hands were held over Chris's wounds which were bad. They were quickly healed and the sisters stood around but Chris's eyes searched for _his_ sister. She was kneeling beside him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell. How many times have I told you not to play catch with the fireballs?" Mel asked and Chris couldn't help but chuckle, the same response the rest of the family got.

"You two really are going to be trouble in your teenage years aren't you?" Piper asked. Neither Chris nor Mel responded but just smiled as they looked at the sisters as they stood in the attic. Leo was holding Wyatt and stood slightly separate from the rest but he was still there smiling.

--

_[Sorry about the delay people. My muse was being a pain in the butt and left me uninspired for forever. There is only the prologue left for me to write. It will be updated, soon. I mean it this time. I apologize again. Thanks to everyone who has read this and special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it… TVGirl09] _


	9. Epilogue

When Siblings Fight

Epilogue

"Come on Chris, you'll see me again," Mel said smiling as Chris looked forlorn. He felt like he was sending his sister to her doom.

"But," Chris began but she shook her head at him.

"Nope, no way Chris. You know with what we did to Wyatt he's going to be pissed off and probably destroying the city. One of us has to go back to protect the city from him. I'm too loose lipped to stay here. I'll give too many secrets," Mel said looking at him serious.

"She should stay, we like secrets, we can keep them," Phoebe said and everyone burst out laughing.

"_You_ keep a secret. That, will be the day there is peace on earth and all demons disappear from existence," Chris laughed and Phoebe's jaw fell open.

"Okay," Mel said changing the subject. "Well, not that it hasn't been a strange experience seeing my family young but I really need to be going. Evil doesn't wait ya know."

"Be careful Mel," Chris said and she nodded.

"You too big bro," Mel said. "Remember, eat right and get more sleep than two hours every three weeks. Otherwise, I'm sure mother dearest over there will kick your ass for me."

"Mel, language," Piper scorned and everyone smiled.

"Sorry," Mel sighed before turning to the wall. "See you guys." With that she stepped towards the wall and a blue portal appeared.

Everyone watched as she disappeared through it then it closed up. Then Piper's attention turned to Chris.

"What's this about you sleeping two hours every three weeks?" Piper demanded.

Chris looked around, searching that crowd for help but they all tried to keep from laughing. Then he turned to Piper and decided to run for it. "Um, I have a meeting with an underworld source, got to go, bye," he said rushed before orbing out.

"Hey!" Piper yelled. "Get your ass back here young man or your grounded."

What none of them knew was Chris was on the bridge laughing. Oh, he knew Piper wasn't his mom yet, Leo wasn't that jack-ass of a father he'd grown up with, none of them were who he remembered. They were different, younger. Them knowing, this, was going to be fun.

**THE END**

_[So, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed. I appreciate it.]_


End file.
